You're Beautiful
by simplyawfulx3
Summary: JavaJunkie with some Lorelai & Max fluff. Takes place while Max & Lorelai are still engaged. [In Progress] Please read & review! My first fic. Written by Alyssa Claire [finally].
1. Chapter 1

**You're Beautiful**

Gilmore Girls fic- inspired by the song You're Beautiful by James Blunt.

Author's Note: I am _Alyssa Claire_. You've seen the profile of simplyawfulx3, but you've onlyread the stories of Srijoni Rhea. Well, it's time for me to get my butt off the dance floor & start writing. So I wrote this. It's my first COMPLETED fic. I've started many & wasn't able to finish them.

**So here's the summary. **

This story takes place in Stars Hollow around 2006.  
because of the song being played…well, you'll see  
It's while Max & Lorelai are engaged.  
Luke is, of course, still pining for Lorelai.  
Yeah I know the date's a little off. But James Blunt wasn't around like with You're Beautiful around in 2002-2003.  
I don't know if this will be a one-shot, or if it will keep going. I'm pretty sure that I want to make it a one-shot. Comment & tell me!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gilmore Girls, Lorelai, Max, Luke, Rory, or James Blunt & his song. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting at my computer writing fanfics to pass the time. I would be in Paris sitting at my computer writing fanfics. I really want to go to Paris.

**END A/N**.

_LIGHTS_, **CAMERA**, _ACTION_!

* * *

You're Beautiful

**Chapter One: Lorelai Gilmore & My Obsession With Trees**

Luke was sitting in his pick-up truck outside the diner when it happened. Lorelai and her- he shuddered gently- boyfriend- no, fiancé, he saw them together. He knew it was bound to happen eventually, but he just didn't think it would be so soon. Not that Lorelai knew he had feelings for her, but it was like everyone in Stars Hollow knew that he had put a hold on Lorelai a long time ago, eight years to be exact. He wasn't sure that he was ready to give up that claim just yet.

He started to drive away from the scene. Slamming on the gas, everyone within a half a mile radius heard the screech and knew that something was up. Lorelai gave the truck a half of a glance and did not realize that all this fuss was over her. She went back to her coffee with Max and didn't look up from his luscious smile for the rest of the evening.

He didn't know where he was driving. All Luke knew was that he was driving away from his worst nightmare. Maybe he should listen to that Rent CD Lorelai gave him for- NO! Bad idea. He couldn't bear to think about Lorelai for one more second. So he punched the ON button for the radio. No oldies for him today. Luke turned on the hits station, Kiss 98.5. All he wanted was some unbearable hip-hop rap crap to ease his mind off Lorelai. But of course the song that was playing had to be You're Beautiful by James Blunt. A Lorelai song. He sighted long and hard but the thoughts of her just started pouring into his brain…

_ My life is brilliant_

Hah. Yeah right.

_ My love is pure_

Umm...yeah. It's been pure for eight years.

_ I saw an angel, of that I'm sure_

I see her every day.

_ She smiled at me on the subway_

In a coffee shop.  
But it doesn't really make much of a difference, she's still engaged.

_ She was with another man_

Yeah, because she's ENGAGED.

_ But I won't lose no sleep on that_

I already do. What the hell is this man talking about? How could you not lose sleep over not  
being able to love the one you already love?

'_Cause I've got a plan_

Well, I suppose if you have a plan- which I certainly don't- then maybe you wouldn't lose any  
sleep on it.

_ You're beautiful_

Uh-huh.

_ You're beautiful_

Yeah, you really are.

_ You're beautiful, it's true_

OKAY! WE GET IT, LORELAI'S BEAUTIFUL.

_ I saw your face in a crowded place_

Not exactly crowded, it's just the town square.

_ And I don't know what to do_

That's why I'm driving, listening to this song- because I don't know what to do.

'_Cause I'll never be with you_

Oh, great. Now he's saying I'll never be with you.

_ Yes, she caught my eye_

She caught my eye eight years ago.

_ As she walked on by_

She didn't walk. She was sitting, practically choking this OTHER MAN with her spit. sighs Why  
him?

_ She could see from my face _

No she couldn't. I don't even think she knows I exist.

_ That I was fucking high_

WHAT? I AM NOT HIGH.

_ And I don't think that I'll see her again_

Yes I will. I'll see her tomorrow morning at nine. Just like I always do. Late coffee for a late  
riser.

_ But we shared a moment that will last to the end_

** I've** shared many moments. I don't think she has.

_ You're beautiful_

Yeah, what's new?

_ You're beautiful_

Mmm-hmmm.

_ You're beautiful, it's true_

We know it's true!

_ I saw your face in a crowded place_

IN THE DINER.

_ And I don't know what to do_

We know.

'_Cause I'll never be with you_

prays that he will silently

_ You're beautiful_

Yeah, I know.

_ You're beautiful_

How many times are you going to tell me something I already know?

_ You're beautiful, it's true_

OKAY WE GET IT NOW JAMES.

_ There must be an angel_

I thought Lorelai was the angel. What's this crap about another angel?

_ With a smile on her face_

Do you SEE a smile on this face?

_ When she thought up that I should be with you_

Nobody thought it up. It's not happening.

_ But it's time to face the truth_

What truth?

_ I will never be with you…_

Oh. That truth…

The song was done. But Luke had finally come to face the truth that Lorelai and him were obviously just not meant to be. As he realized that, what he did not realize is that he was driving straight for a tree. His obsession with trees in his head was something he did not wish to explore. Too late. The trunk of that old maple was already smashing through his window and straight for his heart. An arrow in his heart. How damn ironic.

* * *

Wow. I actually FINISHED a chapter. Please review & tell me if you like it, if you don't, if you think it should be a OneShot, if you think it should be a full-length story, stuff like that. THANKS!  
x33 Alyssa Claire x33


	2. Was That His Last Tick

**You're Beautiful**

Author's Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL COMMENTS. I feel so special to have had at least 6 people read my story (well, that commented) and actually enjoy it. I have decided to go and make this at least a two-shot. I don't know, I'm thinking I might want to expand it. (for those that didn't know, my chapter title from last time was taken from a Senses Fail song called Angela Baker & My Obsession With Fire. I think it just really fit the story)

_Simplyawfulx3_: Rhea I love you. Thanks for commenting babe x3.

_Dreams-of-Oompa-Loompas_: Thanks! I'm glad you like my story so far. Luke wasn't talking to the radio, he was only thinking. I'm glad you pointed the weirdness out, I'll try to fix it later on.

_The Rogue Cajun_: Thanks for finding my story amusing

_LorLukeAlways_: Yes, I know. I tend to be a bit dramatic at times.

_GilmoreJunkieJavaGirls_: Yes, I know it's quite ironic. I will be continuing, I hope it won't be too sad for you. Nothing THAT drastic will happen.

_LL Lover_: Thanks for the encouragement. OF COURSE it will be a JavaJunkie. Whoever else could Luke end up with?

_JayD, Lolabelle26, Kate, Gaby & LittleGGLover_: Read on…

Uhmmm yeah just so you know- **I HATE LITERATI.** But it was called for in this story here you go Rhea. And just so you know…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS. I DO, however, own Apple Field Hospital and everyone who works there. Ooh yeah & Sarah McHeron. I OWN her.

**Well BACK TO THE STORY**

**LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!**

Chapter 2: Was That His Last Tick?

Everyone in the town square heard the crash, including the one who had caused it in the first place. No, not James Blunt, LORELAI They saw the car almost explode as it rammed 80 miles an hour into the oldest maple in the Stars Hollow Garden. Babette, Miss Patty, Kirk, Taylor, almost the whole town came scurrying down the road to see what all the commotion was about. And then the dreaded words were shrieked.

"SOMEBODY CALL US AN AMBULANCE!"

An ambulance had not entered the town of Stars Hollow in over 10 years. So the 911 operator was surprised to hear that the ambulance needed to come to Stars Hollow. Most people who were in accidents were barely scratched. But Luke was a different story.

He had scrapes from head to toe, not to mention the blue, disgusting circle that blood was just pouring out of in the middle of his chest. You could see he was badly shaken up from this horrific scene. Everyone in Stars Hollow was trying to figure out who could be the cause of this event. There were only two people who knew what happened. They were the most gossiped about couple in town. Both of them also had blood relationships to the crasher and crashee. Rory Gilmore and Jess Mariano.

---

Rory was sitting in her dorm room at Yale when she got the phone call from her boyfriend of two years. He was sitting at the diner's counter and watched all the events take place. He knew exactly what had happened to Luke, after all he could see his face through the car window the whole time. He dialed her number when decided she needed to hear this.

"Hello?" Rory said as she grabbed for her phone.

"Hey babe," Jess sighed into the phone.

"Hey!" Rory exclaimed, surprised to hear his voice. "I thought you weren't done with work until at least 9 or 10."

Jess sighed. He wished he didn't have to tell Rory this. "Well, you see, umm, there's been a bit of an accident in the town square."

"Oh my god! Is everyone okay? Is my mom okay?" Rory started to panic.

"Yeah hun, your mom is great. But Luke isn't doing so hot." Jess said, waiting for the response.

"Oh no. OH no. OH NO. What happened?" Now Rory WAS panicking.

"Your mom happened." He said with a sarcastic tone that wasn't supposed to be sarcastic at all.

"Stop trying to be funny, Mr. Wise Guy. What happened, seriously?" Rory didn't like it when Jess used "your mom" jokes with her. It wasn't funny! She loved her mom!

"I'm not joking around. Luke saw your mom and the guy of hers making out on a parking bench. If you ask me, they should have just put a billboard up saying **WE'RE DATING! COME WATCH US LOVE EACH OTHER.** Quite disgusting."

"Oh my god. Luke? Saw Mom? With…Max? Oh no EVERYONE knows Luke's like **head over heels** _reach for the moon_ over the top **World Series** in love with her."

"Yeah. Everyone EXCEPT Miss Lorelai Gilmore. Which is not so good."

--

Luke was going in and out of consciousness on the way to Apple Field Hospital. All the paramedics were trying to keep him awake for more than two minutes. Only one of them was a Stars Hollow native, most of them didn't know him well enough to keep him alive on the ride to the hospital. But one did. Her name was Sarah McHeron. Sarah was seriously a CLONE of Lorelai. She had the same hair, same figure, same witty personality. She had gone to high school with Luke. For God's sake, she had DATED Luke. But she thought she knew the one thing that would make him tick.

"Luke? Luke…it's me. It's Lorelai." Sarah said, lying through her teeth.

"Lorelai? Lorelai…" Luke said. He passed out.

**_BEEEEP. _**

His pulse was untraceable. Unnoticeable. It's true, you know. Only the people who live in Stars Hollow know how to really make the people they truly know tick. And in Luke's case, she might have been his **last** tick.

Kay I'm done with this chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger! NO, LUKE WILL NOT DIE! I would NEVER do that. Not in a JavaJunkie I wouldn't! Please R&R! Thanks kiddos 3


End file.
